


Neber Again

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a stuffy nose better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neber Again

Another sneeze echoed through the house, followed in short order by three more.

"Enough is enough." He thought as he headed for the kitchen and dug out the antihistamine medication Fraiser had sent home with the sneezing and wheezing patient and grabbed a fresh box of the ridiculously expensive tissues with the lotion embedded in it from the closet and headed for the living room.

He took one look at his lover and knew that he needed some serious pampering. He felt awful there was no doubting that. He handed him the pills and a bottle of water, "Take these, it will help."

"Id dad du sduff Faiser send ome?" the miserable, grumpy lump on the couch asked plaintively.

"Yeah. Please take it. For me."

"Id maks me seepy."

"I know. But when you wake up, you'll at least be able to breath. Trust me."

The lump on the couch sneezed one more time for good measure then swallowed down the pills, "I hade dis."

"I know that too. Come here. You'll feel better soon." He said as he sat down and settled himself on the couch. Soon he had a pill induced drowsy man sprawled on his chest as he spent some quality time with the remote control in one hand as he gently rubbed the sleeping man's back with the other.

A commercial came on for a popular antihistamine and Daniel smiled and looked down at Jack's sleeping form nestled against him. Their latest mission had come to an abrupt end when all three other members of SG-1 found themselves having severe allergy reactions to a particular abundant flower on the planet. All three were in the same boat, sneezing, eyes watering and itchy, and a sore throat. Basically how Daniel felt on a normal day if he missed taking his allergy medication. Janet determined that Daniel's normal medication regime probably saved him from being affected by the allergens.

She sent them all home this afternoon with some heavy antihistamines determining that it would probably just take a day or so for the pollen to work its way out of their systems.

Jack unconsciously rubbed at his irritated nose and Daniel couldn't help but think about how innocent and childlike Jack looked at that particular moment. Even in sleep he never let his guard down, his senses always tuned for danger. But here today, in this drug and pollen induced haze, he was relaxed. And as Daniel gently stroked his hand through Jack's silver hair soothingly, he wondered if this was what Jack saw in him all those times he sat with him in the infirmary. Innocence. Trust. Peace.

Daniel eventually dozed off himself, but woke almost instantly when he felt Jack's weight lift off of his chest. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A liddle bedder. Sdill sduffy dough."

"You want anything? Some water, juice?" Daniel asked trying to wake up a little himself.

"No. Jusd bed."

Daniel smiled gently at the groggy man and nodded. He turned off the television and the lights and the two of them headed for bed. Once in bed, Daniel spooned protectively around Jack and chuckled deeply when Jack said emphatically, "Danny. I promose I'm neber again gonna pick on yar allagies."

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
